Un dia muy especial
by maryluz-mty
Summary: Candy recuerda el dia en el que conocio al principe de la colina. Otro fic de San Valentin muy viejo.


Un día muy Especial

Por MaryLuz

- ¡Candy! ¡Carta para ti! – grita la hermana María

Candy corre hasta donde se encuentra la hermana y toma emocionada de sus manos la carta que le mostraba.

- ¡Yup! Es de Annie, la leeré en la colina – grita Candy emocionada al tiempo en que salía corriendo rumbo a su amada Colina de Pony

Candy llega hasta la colina y piensa al tiempo en que besa la carta de su amiga quien ha sido adoptada por los Britter.

- ¿Qué ha pasado en tantos meses que no me has escrito Annie?, me tenías tan preocupada, ¡te extraño tanto! – rompe el sobre para sacar la carta de Annie.

Pero hay algo extraño en su letra, no es la misma que ha utilizado en ocasiones anteriores. Candy lee la carta una y otra vez y repite el final en su mente.

- ¡Adiós Candy!, ¡adiós Candy! – una lagrima resbala por su mejilla. La carta de Annie la ha dejado triste, Annie no volverá a escribirle, su madre no quiere que sus amistades sepan que es adoptada, para eso tendrá que olvidar su pasado, incluyéndola a ella.

- ¿Son tan buenos los padres? ¿Qué se siente tener un papá y una mamá? ¿Es un amor tan grande como para olvidarme? - Se preguntaba Candy mientras el viento comenzaba a soplar agitando las hojas de aquella carta en su mano.- ¿Realmente eres tan feliz, que olvidaste nuestra promesa? – se preguntaba Candy al tiempo en que caía sentada en el césped bajo el gran árbol de la colina de Pony – Annie!, yo también quiero tener un papá y una mamá – comenzó a llorar.

Candy lloraba mientras el viento agitaba la carta que aun sostenía entre sus manos, acababa de perder a su mejor amiga, a quien consideraba como su hermana. Era incontrolable el llanto.

Por el camino, un elegante auto cruzaba cerca de la colina de Pony. Un chico melancólico observa por la ventana ese gran árbol y pide al chofer que se detenga un momento.

Al bajar del auto, camina como guiado por una fuerza extraña hasta la colina. Se escucha un sollozó, alguien esta llorando, su corazón siente una extraña necesidad por consolar a la persona que llora. Se acerca de forma sigilosa y ve a una pequeña de rubios cabellos apoyada en sus rodillas llorando de forma desconsolada.

El crujir de una rama rota hizo que Candy dejara de llorar por un momento y una voz que parecía escucharse a lo lejos la hizo voltear.

- No llores por favor pequeña – Candy volteo asombrada para ver al dueño de la voz. Lo que vio no se parecía a algo que hubiese visto antes. Frente a ella estaba un chico vestido de forma extraña y cargando algo igualmente extraño.

- ¿Y tu quién eres? – preguntó intrigada

- ¿Quién crees que soy? – preguntó a su vez el chico algo divertido.

- Pareces un marciano o quizá un fantasma – el chico se rió ante las ocurrencias de Candy.

- Pero que cosas raras se te ocurren – rió – soy un humano, igual que tu.

- Si eres un chico, ¿Porqué usas falda y llevas una gran pipa con estomago? – pregunto Candy

- Esto no es una falda, es un Kit, el traje típico de Escocia – dijo señalando el traje que usaba – ¡y esto es una gaita, un instrumento musical – señalo la gaita – tocare una melodía para ti. – El chico comenzó a tocar una melodía y Candy disfrutaba de la música. Una risa acudió a ella.

- ¡Parecen caracoles arrastrándose! – rió Candy, ante lo que el chico no pudo contener la risa y dejo de tocar para reír con ella.

- Caracoles, has dicho caracoles – reía. – que cosas raras dices.- El chico siguió tocando un poco, el viento que agitaba la carta se soltó un poco más fuerte – Eres más linda cuando ríes – dijo el chico a Candy – que cuando lloras. – Candy sonrió ante el comentario. El viento hizo que la carta de Candy saliera volando y Candy corriera detrás de ella.

La figura de un hombre alto apareció ante el chico haciendo una señal para que partieran. Al voltear a ver a la pequeña, esta corría detrás de algo, ¿cómo despedirse de ella?, sobre su pecho colgaba un broche, lo desprendió y lo dejo caer en el lugar en el que estaba parado y volteando por última vez se despidió de ella con una mirada.

-¡La tengo! – dijo Candy al alcanzar la carta, pero al buscar al chico, este ya no estaba. – se fue.

Candy volteo para todos lados buscando a aquel chico, cuando se disponía a marcharse, vio sobre el césped algo que brillaba. Al acercarse a él y levantarlo del césped, se dio cuenta de que era un broche en forma de un águila con una A al centro. El sol se reflejo sobre él y comenzó a brillar, la pequeña campanita que colgaba de él sonó alegremente.

- ¡Es un broche precioso!, quizá se le cayó a él o lo dejo para mi.- decía Candy mientras recordaba lo sucedido.

- Parecía un príncipe, como en los cuentos de hadas... ¡Mi príncipe!, ¡mi príncipe de la colina!.- Pensaba Candy mientras sostenía el broche entre sus manos.

- ¡Jamás lo voy a olvidar!, ¡hoy es un día muy especial...

- Hoy es un día muy especial- sonreía el chico mientras el auto se alejaba por el camino.

- ¿Señorito William, porqué sonríe? – pregunto el hombre que acompañaba al chico.

- Por que hoy es un día muy especial George,- dijo el Chico volteando a ver al hombre que estaba junto a él- dentro de algunos años regresare ha este mismo sitio en esta misma fecha y buscare a ese niña pecosa que acabo de conocer.

- ¿Pero ella, cómo sabrá que es usted? – pregunto intrigado George.

- Por el medallón que le deje, estoy seguro que ella lo encontró. – sonrió para si mismo- Dentro de algunos años, después de que regrese de Londres, buscare a la dulce niña que encontré llorando, un 14 de Febrero, volveré.

Han pasado los años y así mismo han pasado muchas cosas en la vida de ambos seres que se encontraron en algún momento de su propia niñez.

- ¡Antonhy! – grita Candy al pie de la colina de Pony – ¡Stir! – grita otro nombre – ¡Terry! – vuelve a Gritar. – Todos los que prometieron venir a este colina, están hoy conmigo. – Lagrimas acuden a los ojos de Candy.

Una melodía se escucha a lo lejos, una imagen se va acercando, es un hombre rubio vestido de Escocés. Candy no puede creerlo, hace tantos años que lo vio por primera vez que cree que es un sueño y de la bolsa de su vestido saca aquel broche que encontró al pie del padre árbol.

-¡Es mi príncipe, mi príncipe de la colina! – llora Candy al recordar. Al acercarse hasta ella, el sonido de la gaita cesa.

- ¡Eres más linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras!

- ¡Albert! ¿Tu?, ¿Tu eras mi príncipe de la colina? – Albert sonríe al ver a Candy, Candy recorre con la mirada aquel atuendo, sus ojos se posan sobre el broche que cuelga de la chaqueta negra de su traje. Es idéntico a aquel que ella sostiene en sus manos.

- ¡Sabía que lo encontrarías Candy! – menciono Albert al ver el broche sobre sus manos.

- ¡Albert! – corre Candy a abrazar a su príncipe de la colina.

Albert la recibe entre sus brazos, al tiempo en que recuerda aquella promesa, un 14 de Febrero, él regresaría a esa colina y encontraría a la pequeña y pecosa niña que lloraba al pie del padre árbol.

*** FIN ***

Bueno, mi intención es que refleje que el amor

y la amistad sobreviven con el tiempo,

pero creo que me quedo algo triste.

MaryLuz


End file.
